1. Field
This application relates generally to cloud computing, and more specifically to cloud-computing based content management and collaboration platform with dynamic content blocks.
2. Related Art
When large amount of contents/data are to be managed, whether in an organization or personal systems, content management becomes a tough task without help of a proper content management tool. The contents can be emails, proposals, white papers, case studies and so on. For example, e-mail is one of the most widely used communication modes, for personal as well as business communications. In the example case of business communication, each person, whether employee, employer or clients can have to deal with plenty of emails each day.
In most of the cases, it can be possible that a person has to deal with similar emails at multiple instances of time. For example, consider a customer care executive who is interacting with multiple clients of an organization. For instance, the customer care executive can be receiving similar queries from multiple clients and can have to provide similar answers to those queries. From an organizational perspective, it would be important to maintain consistency in replies to mails of the same kind. At present, the only way is to manually search for the previous mail conversation and copying and pasting the contents to the new mail reply. This process of manually searching for a mail from a list of large number of mails would be time consuming as well as hectic job.
Further, from the time perspective, it is important for any business organization that they reply to the customer/client queries in shortest span of time. When previous mail contents have to be manually searched, it causes lot of time delay. Delay in reply can even adversely affect the business. If the proper content can be retrieved from the database on time, it is easy to finish the task in set time period.